Anpu Bakari
Anpu Bakari is a student of Pantheon Academy. He is the reincarnation of Anubis and belongs to the Egyptian Pantheon. He is the son of a deceased multi-billionare business tycoon as well as the step-son of a reknown model. His mother, Kepi Neema, divorced his father and left Anpu with him. While his childhood wasn't exactly a piece of cake it wasn't a serious disaster since his step-mother was kind and his half-brother looked up to him. While his father's murder caused his memory loose he doesn't really see it as a disadvantage or a bother. He continues to to push forward and try to work around it even if he never remebers the missing twelve years of his life. Anpu has no real goal while attending PA (Pantheon Academy), he just wants to live life to the fullest and die with no regrets. His attitude his pretty contradicting since he's a lovable guy so long as you haven't gotten him mad or he's not wary of you. He's energetic, life loving as well as nightlife loving. However, he has horrible rages that make him uncontrollable and fearful. Most of the time if he is wary of someone he comes of as extremely aloof and uncaring but he's actually a really big softy. History Pre-Pantheon Anpu was born in Hardai AKA Cynopolis, Egypt to a Multi-billionare Egyptian Father and a renown model Egyptian Mother. Neither had been prepared for the news put both welcomed it happily even if it had taken a while for his mother to warm up to the idea. Anpu is an unusual boy, he always had been. However, he had also been a miracle child as his parents liked to say when they were together and he was younger. When he first came out of his mothers womb he had been a stillborn. He would not breath, he would not move, he would not cry. he was medically dead for twenty minutes when suddenly he coughed up a clear liquid and began to cry loudly. Both his parents had decided it was a blessing and a miracle from the Gods. They had, had no idea just how right they were. As Anpu grew older his multi-billionare business tycoon father and renowned model mother realized Anpu wasn't exactly normal for two reasons. He had sensitive hearing and he could see as well as speak with the dead. He would often stare into empty air like he was watching something or talk to someone who wasn't there. After a while of it happening both parents realized he was seeing and speaking with the dead. He was able to hear a whole conversation in another room but sometimes his sensative ears were hurt by loud noises. Doctors found that his eardrum was perfect, no scarring or anything. That was the reason for his astounding hearing. Anpu never made friends because of his unusual talents. The other kids chose to stay away from him however they weren't the only ones having trouble with his abilities. His parents had begun to fight continuously because his mother believed that there was something wrong with him and he should be taken to a doctor while his father refused. Believing that it was a gift from the Gods and that he was completely fine, not needing any medication and not being labeled as a freak more than he already was. When Anpu was five he was at Cairo with his father when he got the news of his mothers divorce from his father. At the time he hadn't known what it meant and days after his father had to explain why his mother was no longer at home. His father told him that his mother wanted to wander the world but that even if she wasn't around she still loved him. His father never told him that the truth was his mother feared his abilities and what he could do though later on when he grew older he realized what the truth was. Anpu looked up to his father greatly, the man was his idol and teacher. He taught Anpu everything he could, especially during their travels. Anpu didn't mind when a month after the divorce his father began to date another woman. Infact, he liked it because the woman was quite gentle and loving towards him. She embraced his quirks without a probably and explained that they were what made Anpu, Anpu. Only a year later, Anpu being six, his father married the woman and she became pregnant. Though Kepi, Anpu's birth mother, visited occasionally or sent him little trinkets or something of that accord it was only to keep up appearances or so little Anpu thought. Anpu and his father continued to take trips around the world but as his step-mother's belly grew they stayed at home more. Anpu loved to lay next to the woman that ws now his step-mother and listen to his baby brother in her womb, albeit half-brother. He swore to watch over his brother and take care of him no matter what on the day he was born. Anpu's little brohter turned out to be a summer baby being born in August. Anpu spent six years playing and bodning with his younger brohter and amusingly his first word had been 'An' since he couldn't say Anpu's full name. Even when his younger brother old enough to say his whole he liked to call him 'An' and Anpu grudgingly allowed it. however, if anyone else dared call him that they'd get pinned down with a scathing glare that gave the meaning 'If looks could kill'. However, the events that happened when Anpu was twelve and his little brother was six, erased all these years from his life. Anpu simply woke up one day in a hospital bed with no idea how he got there. By his side was a woman holding a six year old child in her lap and another woman sitting by his side. If Anpu had remembered his twelve years of life he would have realized he was wrong in assuming his mother didn't love him. Unbeknowest to Anpu it was his step-mother and younger brother but also his biological mother had rushed there. He was told by his doctor that due to his trauma he unconsciously blocked the memories out giving himself amnesia. Anpu questioned his step-mother and mother thoroughly when they got to their home and after they explained who they were. He learned that the trauma he had witnessed was his father being murdered by his uncle. He learned about his twelve years of life with his family that he had lost. After he digested all the information Anpu decided it was best if he continued trying to live on and move forward like his father would want him to. Feeling it was his duty Anpu took care of his fathers funeral arrangements himself, rejecting any offers of help from his step-mother and mother. Reluctantly, his mother left after a few weeks no longer being able to extend her stay. She offered him a home with her but when he rejected she forced him to agree to call her if he ever needed anything. Often after that when Anpu was asked about his childhood he'd smile mysteriously before laughing. He'll joke and ask playfully, 'Well do you remember you years as a little toddler?' It was on one of his trips to his father's grave when he was thirteen that he found his new companion. He had been speaking with a spirit near his fathers grave when he heard a soft whimper. Following the noise he found an adolescent dog who had a slash down his hind leg. Anpu realized it was mixed with a jackal and a Doberman because of its looks. Moving forward without fear, Anpu grabbed the starving dog and took him home. His step mother gave him permission to keep the dog and Anpu rejoiced. He called the mix Anubis though Anpu didn't know what possessed him to name the dog after the Underworld God. Anubis became his closest companion second to his little brother. Anpu was fourteen when his latent ability finally finally awoken completely. He had once again been at a tomb speaking with a spirit when a female spirit came up to them. She yelled and interupted Anpu every chance she got, demanding his attention immediately. Finally, not being able to take it anymore Anpu instinctively focused all his anger at her and said in a very clipped tone to go away and shut up. he had felt a rush through his body that made it tingle before it stopped adruptly. Much to his surprise and hers, her mouth snapped shut with an audible click and as though being controled by someone else she marched away. Anpu and the other spirit looked at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter.Anpu continued to work with his abilities. even being encouraged by his step-mother and younger brother when they learned about his ability. He learned it was Necromancy but it was nothing like how some people thought it was. Joining Pantheon Academy On Anpu's sixteenth birthday when he had just learned to make skeletons do his bidding, Anpu recieved a letter. Intrigued, he opened it and read it thoroughly. It was about a school named Pantheon Academy and they requested his enrollment into the school. After his brothers and step-mothers insistant encouragement to go after they found out why, Anpu accepted. he decided to go and live by his motto, 'Live a full life, live for no regrets.' School life Coming soon... About Appearance Surprisingly, Anpu who prefers to be called Zuka his middle name has looks that would be related to the over-world and not the underworld. His eyes are an electric blue that are the most striking feature he has. His hair is a golden brown that he usually has in waves or soft curls. Sometimes he will have it straight down to the nape of his neck, purposely mussed up or spiked up so its out of his face. His bangs are swept to the side as his hair is lifted off his neck and face a little. From days out in the sun His skin is a beautiful bronze. Much to his dismay he is quite tall for his age and looks a year or two older than he actually is. His skin is unblemished and smooth as a baby. His face is angular and has a few sharp curves but there is a softness that shows his adolescence. He has an athletic build or more specifically a runners build. On his left cheekbone area he has a scar, one of the only imperfections on him. Sometimes you can tell Anpu's feelings by his vibrant eyes. When he is angry they tend to become a lighter icy blue, when he's worried they become a darker saphire blue and when he's happy they become brighter. The look in Anpu's eyes always seem to be twinkling with laughter or amusement. However, the way he looks at a person is as though he knows something they don't. Also sometimes its like he's looking into a person's soul and judging what he sees there. For some reason Anpu's hearing is quite sensitive, almost like a jackal's hearing. Anpu likes to wear silk loose shirts and loose cotton pants most of the time but he has an array of clothing. While most of the time he can be seen wearing those kind of clothing he also likes to wear Egyptian silk shirts that have gold embroidered into it. Also he likes to wear tight fitting shirts that show off his muscles such as muscle shirts or no sleeve t-shirts. Anpu enjoys wearing lounging pants when he’s in his own area such as home or in bed. He also likes to wear flannel pants or cargo pants when he’s not doing anything special and he’s just wandering around. He leaves his jeans for when he’s going out dancing or he’s going out with friends. He has at least three suits, a few slacks and a few button-up shirts for if he needs to get dressed up. Personality Amusingly, Anpu is actually quite lively and lovable person who hardly ever angers. He’s a very energetic guy who loves getting himself into mischief once in a while. He likes hanging out late at night and he’s notorious for acting like a playboy. Though he puts on this whole act to make it seem like he’s this really aloof uncaring type of guy it isn’t true. To those he considers close friends he’s unconditionally loyal and kind to them. He’s quite brave and he has no problem jumping into danger if he sees someone he cares about or anyone at all in danger. He inherited his mother’s fierce spirit as well as his father’s kind but stern way of thinking. He’s a fierce fighter and he’s extremely protective of those he cares about as well. However, like his father he’s kind and caring underneath all of that aloofness and he always has a word of advice. Anpu is usually always playful and life loving but sometimes he has a tendency to become cryptic. His eyes almost seem to reach into a persons soul and study it. His words become more wiser and his attitude his much more serene and relaxed. His attention focus's solely on the person he is speaking with and it is slightly unnerving for many. However, after a while he'll revert back to his old way and laugh the whole situation off. If he doesn't want to talk about something he'll ignore a question or conversation or redirect it. Anpu also has a natural allure to him that makes him completely sensual and seductive. Its when he's in his sensually seductive mode that you see a whole different side to Anpu. The way he carries himself and the way he talks is completely different when he is in this mode. Mark likes to tease and mess around when he is like this. He often lures women and men to bed with just a few chosen words and a sensual smile. This is the way he’d earned the title as a notorious playboy. His voice is much softer and it has a teasing lilt while his movement is much more smoother and has a suave feel to it. He also has a tendency to touch more intimately when he’s like this. Sometimes his whole attitude shifts and he's alot more serious. When he is like this his aura almost screams to keep away as his whole attitude changes and he becomes stern. He’s a lot harder to approach as he stands tall and his face is cleared of any emotion. There is an almost noble air to him that you can clearly tell he comes from a high lived life. In this way his words are clipped and sharp and he is fierce as he won’t tolerate any fooling around. He’s much more easier to anger and he’ll take no nonsense. One thing you should never want to see is Anpu when he is angry or in one of his uncontrollable rages. He is almost uncontrollable and almost impossible to stop. he completely blacks out when he has these rages and looses control of himself. He becomes extremely violent and vicious, lashing out at whoever is near him especially the person who has angered him. It is best to redirect Anpu to a different subject when he begins to anger. when he starts getting angry his body immediately tenses and his eyes begin to turn an icy blue. Powers and abilities First Power/Ability Necromancy- Raising and Speaking with the dead-Contrary to what most people think, Necromancy is not bad or evil. It just depends on how people use it that makes it good or bad. Amusingly, Anpu does not need to surround himself with grotesque things of the dead to work the necromancy and neither does it have to be night time. However, it is easier for him and he prefers to work at night. he is able to use necromancy at all hours of the day. To work the necromancy Anpu merely needs to concentrate his feelings and a little of his life energy into what he wants the dead to do. Anpu usually requests spirits to do things for him as he rarely ever likes forcing them to do anything. Most of the time Anpu summons skeletons to do his bidding since there are no spirits attached to them. The skeletons never have flesh hanging off of them or anything grotesque like that. Second Power/Ability Coming soon... Third Power/Ability Coming soon... Relationships Romantic Interests Coming soon... Inner Circle Coming soon... Etymology Anpu is another name for Anubis the Jackal Headed God. It also means 'Royal Child' Zuka means 'grave' or 'high tomb'. and Anubis was known to watch over the tombs, protecting them and attending the mummies. Bakari means 'noble oath' and Anubis was always weighing the worthiness of the dead who wanted to enter the underworld. As is his noble oath to watch over the afterlife and its subjects. Quotes -'Live a full life, live for no regrets.' -'Don't stress it, take it one step at a time.' Trivia Coming soon... Category:Magical Power Category:Sophomore Category:Male Category:Egyptian Pantheon Category:Characters